A Little Drabble Do Ya
by Blackbeltprincess
Summary: *NEW ONESHOT ADDED* ST. BERRY!  Step right up! Give me any pairing, be it friendship, enemy, frienemy, or romantic -doesn't matter- and as little as three words or as much as a couple sentences. I'll write a drabble or oneshot based on what you give me!
1. Perfect

_Alright, my lovelies, I'm trying something new! As the summary says, you give me a pairing any pairing-romantic or otherwise- and 3 words to a couple sentences and I will write you a oneshot or drabble. This first one was written by a prompt given to me by my lovely best friend, who is always willing to listen to my crazy Glee rants. __ Here's the info on the fic:_

_Pairing: Samtana (Sam/Santana)_

_Nature of pairing: Romantic_

_Prompt: Santana doesn't think she's good enough for Sam. He's the good boy and she's the bad girl. But Sam and Santana tend to bring out the best in each other._

_So just answer those three things (^) in a review or pm or whatever, doesn't matter, and I'll write you a oneshot or drabble. Much love! Review please!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did many many things would be different. For one I would be in it. ;)_

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*

I watched as the school's golden couple walked down the hall hand in hand. _Oh, please. Gag me now. Of course Little Miss Perfect would end up with Mister Perfect._ I rolled my eyes. _They are always together and they always act so happy. But how can they be, she sooo isn't right for him... Well, then who is right for him, Santana? hm? Not you obviously. You're too much of a bad girl. He's too good for you. He's perfect and you…well, honey, you're a slut. _I shook my head to try to rid myself of the taunting thoughts. _Why should I care if he's too "good" for me? I'm Santana freaking Lopez, I can have whatever guy in this school I want… Not Sam. You can't have Sam, because he's taken. Not to mention, he gave his ring to someone else. To Quinn__._The annoying little voice said in the back of my head. _Psh, I don't want Sam. Why would I want someone like that? I don't want a guy who's "not gonna pressure" me. I want a guy who I can have some fun with whenever I want. There's no way I want to be tied down either. Nuh uh. Santana Lopez doesn't do relationships. No way._ I kept repeating this in my head on the way to class trying to ignore the voice in the back of my head telling me that with Sam it would be different. _I _would be different.

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

I managed to successfully ignore these thoughts until I got to Glee club later that day. I walked in to find the two love birds snuggled up in the back room. _Gross!_ I tried not to look at them as I made my way over to Brittany. When I sat down, Brittany immediately started to chatter about how she had caught her cat reading her diary the previous night. I nodded along to everything Brittany was saying, but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was on the whispering, giggling, smiling, freaking perfect couple behind us. Finally Mr. Schuester walked in and started talking about Sectionals. Blah blah blah. I didn't pay much attention. I was too caught up in my angry thoughts about the golden couple. That is until I heard Mr. Schue say something about giving the duet to Quinn and Sam for Sectionals. "Wait! You're giving the duet to Ken and Barbie?" I asked angrily. My comment earned me glares from Quinn and Mr. Schue, while Sam just looked kinda hurt. I felt bad for a minute, but decided to ignore him. I sunk lower in my seat and tried to send off angry energy waves to everyone in the room.

As the Glee practice went on, it just got worse. Quinn and Sam picked just about the sappiest, corniest love song they could possibly choose. And when they practiced singing it, their voices melded together so perfectly it was sick. This was worse than watching them sing Lucky for their duet. This was just terrible. Finally, I couldn't sit there any longer and watch their disgusting love fest. I grabbed my cheerios jacket and stormed out of the room, as I ignored Mr. Schue and Brittany's cries for me to come back. Eventually I found myself under the bleachers crying. _Why in the world am I crying? He's just a stupid boy. A stupid boy who already has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who he gave a promise ring to. A stupid boy who is way too good for me. A stupid boy you're in love with. And there was that stupid voice in the back of my head. I was in love with Sam. There's no way he would ever go for me though. I'm not his type. And he's just too good for me. He's perfect and I'm a slut. Why would he take me when he can have Quinn. Perfect, beautiful, head cheerleader, loaded with money Quinn. Why would he ever pick me-slut, cheater,do 'em and dump 'em, head bitch Santana- over Quinn? No, it would never happen._ I would just have to get over it. Before I could get up off the ground, I heard a voice calling my name. As fast as I could, I tried to fix my make-up as best as I could and stepped out from my hiding place.

"Santana? You here? Santaaaa-Oh there you are! I was looking for you. The Glee club got worried so I offered to come find you. You okay?"

_Sam…they sent Sam to come find me?_ "Um, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if there's anything wrong, I'm here."

_Perfect. He's so perfect. Why me?_ "No, I'm fine." I started, but then figured _what the hell?_ "Actually…well…" _Why was this so hard? He's Sam. He's perfect. He's not gonna judge me. Right?_ "Do you think I'm a slut?" I rushed out. Sam looked taken aback at that. _Shit!_ "I mean…um…nevermind. Sorry." I stumbled over my words as I tried to get away.

"No. No, I don't think you're a slut, Santana. Deep down I think you're a great girl. I think you sleeping around and acting like a bitch towards everyone is a defense. You've built up walls around yourself in order to protect your heart. I think you're actually a really great girl. I'd like to get to know the real you someday. If you'd let me."

I didn't turn as he talked. I simply kept looking straight ahead. When he had finished, I quickly walked away, so he couldn't see the bright smile that was forming on my tear stained face. _Maybe I would never be good enough for him, but maybe that didn't matter. Maybe he was too perfect to care._

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

Santana and Sam were laying in the park, just enjoying the warm summer air. They were both cuddled up on a picnic blanket Sam had brought. Santana had her head on Sam's chest with one arm slung over his stomach and the other wrapping around the arm he had around her shoulders. Sam's other hand was tracing random patterns on Santana's bare arm. They had spent the entire day in the park.

They had walked around hand in hand for a while until they had come to a playground. Sam had _insisted_ on pushing her on the swing. At first Santana had felt extremely silly and self conscious, but eventually she had stopped caring and had just let herself enjoy it. After they had walked around a bit more, they had chosen a spot to have their picnic and Sam had laid down the picnic blanket and pulled their sandwiches out of the picnic basket. He had brought her favourite-peanut butter and jelly with pink lemonade. When they had finished their lunch, they had just cuddled up and had been laying there ever since.

Normally, Santana wasn't one for this ooey gooey romantic crap. But ever since she had been dating Sam, she thrived on it. She loved cuddling with him. That was one thing she had never experienced before Sam. Just cuddling. Her one night stands never gave enough time for cuddling. It had always been the quick do 'em and leave 'em. But now Santana could lay wrapped in Sam's arms for forever. Of course that's not all they did. While Sam may have calmed Santana down a little, Santana definitely was able to bring out a more wild side in Sam. Not that she would ever tell anyone. She was keeping all of him all to herself.

Santana smirked, when suddenly she was broken from her thoughts. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Sam asked.

"Just how my parents are gone this weekend and that my siblings are at my abuelas house," Santana grinned wickedly.

Sam grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed silent for a little while longer and when Sam thought Santana was almost asleep he moved his hand to cup Santana's cheek as he lifted her head so he could look in her eyes. "You're perfect."


	2. Prom Dress Shopping with a Dolphin

_Here's the next oneshot! I must say I'm thoroughly enjoying writing these based on the prompts you give me. This one is for __**Mewsbetterthanyou**__. I hope you enjoy it. I had a bit of a hard time writing this. Brittany is a lot harder to write than I thought and it was hard to write a pairing that isn't ever shown on the show. But I hope you like it anyway. __ Review to tell me if you like it!_

_Pairing: Kurttittany (Kurt/Brittany)_

_Relationship: Friendship_

_Prompt: "Why wouldn't anyone love you? You're the best dolphin ever!"_

"So do you know what style you're looking for, Brittany?" Kurt asked the tall blonde. She had asked him that morning during Glee if he would come with her and help her find a prom dress. Obviously he couldn't turn down an opportunity to go shopping and pick outfits for someone. So here he was at the first of many prom stores with Brittany, who at the moment was very distracted by a sparkly, jeweled bracelet. "Brittany?"

"Kurt! Look at this bracelet! Lord Tubbington would love this!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, yeah. Cool. You can buy it when we're done looking at dresses, okay?" Brittany nodded happily and quickly made her way over to the racks of beautiful dresses. Brittany immediately started picking various short dresses up. "So short dresses, Boo? No long ones?" Kurt asked. Brittany nodded before continuing her search. "So what's going on between you, Artie, and Santana, Boo?" Kurt asked, always interested in the latest gossip.

"I don't know. I love them both so much. I just don't know what to do," Brittany replied.

"Well, why don't you list the pros and cons of each of them," Kurt suggested.

"Um, well, Santana is my best friend. She has always been there for me when I needed her and I know she loves me. But she is afraid to be with me, because of what other people will think. But then Artie is a great guy. He loves me and he always is there for me. But he told me I'm stupid the other day when we got into a fight. And he thinks Santana is just manipulating me. So…I just don't know," Brittany listed.

Kurt now understood the girl's dilemma. In her eyes bth people were pretty much without flaw and there was no reason to not be with either of them."Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for ya, Boo," Kurt told her.

Brittany smiled. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Youo're welcome, Boo. Any time." Before Brittany could say anything else, Kurt shoved a bunch of dresses into her hands and pushed her into the changing room.

Kurt milled around the shop looking at the dresses while waiting for Brittany to come out in the first dress. "Kurt?" Brittany called. Kurt turned around to see Brittany in a neon orange, super lacy dress. "I don't think this is the dress," Brittany said with a grimace.

"Yeaaah. Why don't we get you out of that one. Try the purple one I gave you," Kurt replied. Brittany nodded then went back into the changing room to discard the monstrosity she was wearing. Kurt hoped the next dress would be a better choice. _He_ certainly wouldn't have picked the neon orange one, but hey it was Brittany he was shopping with. Nothing was unexpected. Brittany then walked out in the purple dress. "Better," Kurt told her. "But not quite. We'll keep looking."

After Brittany tried on all the dresses she and Kurt had picked out, they still hadn't found anything. Brittany was getting tired of all the shopping and Kurt was disappointed none of his selections had worked out. "Do you wanna go get some lunch?" Brittany asked. "Santana and I always go to this great café here."

"Sure," Kurt replied. Lunch sounded good. He hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning and shopping always made him hungry.

When they got to the café and were seated, Brittany started rambling about this new show she was making. Fondant for two… or something. "Will you be the next guest on my show, Kurt? I want you to help me choose the perfect outfit for Lord Tubbington."

"Um, sure, Boo. I would love too." Kurt smiled. Despite Brittany's extreme strangeness and obsession with her cat, he had to admit, Brittany was really fun to be around. He wished he had known that before, maybe they would have been even better friends now. "Ya know, Boo. You're really fun to hang out with." Kurt told the blonde in front of him.

"Aw, really? Thanks, Kurt! Most people don't like to hang out with me because they think I'm stupid," Brittany replied sadly.

"I don't think you're stupid, Boo. You just have a mind of your own. A world of your own even." Kurt told her truthfully. Brittany smiled in return and continued talking about her new show.

When they were done with lunch, they continued on to the next prom store. After rifling through many racks full of dresses and trying all the ones they chose on, they still hadn't found a dress. Both teenagers were feeling disappointed and tired, when Kurt pulled out an adorable lime green, knee length dress. "Ooohh! Boo, you need to try this on, right now! This is perfect!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

Brittany's eyes lit up as she took the dress into the changing room. Not a minute later, Brittany came out of the room practically dancing in excitement. "I love it!" she exclaimed.

"That's the dress," Kurt nodded happily.

After changing back into her normal clothes, Brittany pranced up to the cashier and handed her the dress. She happily started chatting to the cashier about some dolphin and how he had helped her find the perfect dress. Kurt shook his head and waited for her outside the front of the store. When she came out, garment bag in hand, she linked pinkies with her new friend and they started walking out of the mall. "Boo, I didn't know you had a dolphin," Kurt said.

Brittany started laughing and cried, "You're my dolphin, silly!"

"Me?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Yes! Don't you know dolphins are gay sharks? So therefore, you are a dolphin. _My_ dolphin actually," Brittany explained.

"Oooohhh, okay," Kurt said in understanding. "Well I'm honored to be your dolphin, Boo."

"Thanks, Kurt. And thanks for helping me find my dress. I can't wait to wear it!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Well, your welcome. Any time you need some help or wanna hang out, just let me know." Kurt replied.

"Thanks, Kurt. How could anyone not love you? You're the best dolphin ever!" Brittany said wrapping Kurt in a tight hug. Kurt smiled at the blonde and linked pinkies with her. While she may not be the smartest girl around, she was definitely one of the sweetest and Kurt just knew that the beginnings of a great friendship had been born that day.


	3. I loved you

_So finally an update! Yay! I'm not dead! I'm actually 16 today! :D It's my birthdaaay. Anyway enjoy this chapter. It's for Glowbee St. James. Oh and btw, a review would be a great birthday present. *nudge nudge* ;)_

_Pairing: St. Berry_

_Relationship: Broken up after Nationals_

_Prompt: "I loved you!" "But you still chose him."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, buuut it is my birthday ssoooo…_

Rachel sighed as she walked into the coffee shop. She didn't want to be here, but she figured she owed Jessie this much at least. She felt really bad for the way she had treated him and led him on…again. She had made him think that she loved him only to make Finn jealous (again) and then had gone on a date with Finn while in New York behind Jessie's back even though they were technically dating. And then to top it all off, she had kissed Finn in front of hundreds of people- including Jessie. Though technically Finn had kissed her, but she hadn't pushed him away, instead she continued the kiss. All of this she had done while she was still dating Jessie. So yeah, she kinda owed him this meeting.

Rachel looked around the almost empty coffee shop and quickly spied the curly haired boy. It wasn't hard. Jessie always commanded a room and could always be found quite easily. That was one thing she admired about the boy. He was always so confident and sure of himself. It really wasn't fair. As Rachel went to sit down at the table, Jessie quickly jumped up and pulled her chair out for her. The first thing that ran through Rachel's head was "Why? Why is he being so nice to me after what I did?" Those thoughts just multiplied when Jessie pushed a peppermint hot chocolate across the table to Rachel. Her favourite. Rachel sighed and decided to get right to the point. "Why did you ask me to meet you here? And secondly, why are you being so nice to me after everything I did to you?" She questioned.

Jessie's smile swiftly disappeared and he grew serious. First of all, I wanted to talk to you about what you did and secondly, I'm being nice to you because I _love_ you, Rachel. I love you so much more than that tall oaf could ever love you. I love you so much I'm willing to look past what you did. I'm willing to forget about it completely. I've already forgiven you. I realize that I've done some extremely idiotic things in the past and you forgave me for them, so there is no reason why I shouldn't forgive you. Please come back to me. Please!"

"Jessie, I can't. I just can't. I'm with Finn now. I finally have him back. I'm sorry. I used you again and I led you on again. I shouldn't have, but I was still so angry with you when I started and after that I just couldn't stop. I wanted to make Finn jealous and you were available and willing. I'm sorry," Rachel choked out through threatening tears.

Jessie grimaced and at that moment appeared extremely vulnerable, a rare occurrence for _the _Jessie St. James. "Answer this honestly, Rach. Do you love me?"

"I loved you, Jessie."

And with those words Jessie's heart broke into a million pieces. To hear those words he had spoken to Rachel last year thrown back at him, but this time in honesty was more than Jessie could take. He stood up and started to walk off and Rachel was pretty sure she heard him mutter as he passed her, "But you still chose him."

_Review for my birthday?_


End file.
